


Cake ABC Drabbles

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Drabbles, M/M, in the style of the alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphabetical style Cake drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Candy Land anymore even though I would like to finish it. That would be nice. But until I like it again, I wanted to try out Cake drabbles ABC style. :)

**Advice**

The warm body encircled in his arms was soft and comforting. The quiet little snores coming from the parted, full lips echoed inside of the hollow of his neck. His skin was getting moist from the hot breath each time those rose petal lips let out a snore. He didn't mind though. He never minded. He quite enjoyed this closeness with the other and lived for these moments. He knows that he'd never be in this situation with Calum if it wasn't for Michael and Ashton. Those two (and possibly the entire world) knew about his pathetic crush he had on the New Zealand teen, and they both urged him on with their handy advice. It might have taken awhile for Luke to make a move, but he's sure glad he did when he had. Because now, staring down at the beautiful sleeping teen in his arms who was his and only his, Luke truly believes til this day that taking the older boys' advice was the best decision he's ever made.


	2. Butt

**Butt**

This is the list Luke Hemmings has made titled 'The Perks of Being Calum Hood's Boyfriend' or just 'Butt' for short

1\. constant cuddles (with Calum's butt)

2\. squeezing Calum's squishy face while cooing 'I shall call him squishy and he shall be mine squishy' before squeezing Calum's squishy ass

3\. making Calum blush on a daily basis ("Luke quit touching my butt! We're in public for fuck's sake!")

4\. lots of kisses, filthy and sweet, especially when planted on Calum's butt

5\. having Calum behind closed doors making the most sinful sounds with his pouty lips mostly due with his dick up Calum's butt

6\. Calum's butt

7\. playing with Calum's butt

8\. massaging Calum's butt

9\. spanking Calum's butt

10\. making love with Calum's butt

Calum was caged in Luke's arms, pinned against the sturdy chest while large hands groped his butt. They've been in this position for the past five minutes and Calum thinks he'd regret hugging his boyfriend but the younger boy smelled so good so he let it pass. Still, he wondered how much longer they would stand there. Calum asked and Luke let out a happy sigh. "Forever."


	3. Cuddle

**Cuddle**

As soon as they get back to their hotel rooms Calum is shedding off his clothes and making his way to the glorious bed that had been on his mind all day. That and cuddling with his little (big) penguin. He slides underneath the crisp clean covers and snuggles deep into the plush mattress. He would be lying if he said he wasn't comfortable, but then he'd be lying again because he wasn't. Not fully at least. He pops his fluffy head up and whines. "Luuuuuke. Hurry up and cuddle me." If Luke wasn't near, he was never all the way 'comfortable'. The blonde singer is still up taking his own clothes off at a lazier pace than Calum had in his frenzy. A tired smile graces his lips and he tells Calum one more minute because he needs to pee. Calum pouts but allows it nonetheless. The time seems to tick on slowly and Calum's pout deepens. However, when Luke finally emerges from the inconsiderate bathroom and joins Calum in the bed, Calum lets out a noise of excitement and immediately spreads himself over the blonde while pressing his face into Luke's pale neck. Luke laughs softly and wraps his arms around koala-Calum. "Don't laugh at me, that was the longest minute ever." The blonde just smiles and wraps himself up around Calum. "You're just needy." he mumbled teasingly, voice thickening with sleep. Calum shrugs not put off and tucks his face into Luke's shoulder. He closes his eyes and lets out a quiet breath of content. They fall asleep with their limbs laced together. When Michael and Ashton barge into their room hours later, the older boys are forced to cover their snickers behind their hands in order to stay quiet. It was quite difficult to do when Calum was laying so far up on Luke, his entire torso smothering the blonde's upper body while only pale hands are the only thing they see that is Luke. The older pair snap a few pics and leave.


	4. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the friendly feedback I'm getting. Thank you! I've made it all the way to letter I and I didn't post yesterday so double update for all of you. :)

**Dancing**

They all say how terrible dancers they are, and while it was true for Luke, Michael, and Ashton, Calum was actually a really good dancer. The Kiwi says he's not but Luke begs to differ. The older boy was blessed with a body that moved naturally when it came to music. Like now for instance- Calum was currently gracing the dance floor with his made up yet enticing moves. Chris Brown's New Flame was blasting loudly inside the club and Calum was in his zone making all the eyes staring at him darken with lust. Luckily Michael was with him in case someone bold tried to make a move. Although Luke wasn't liking how Michael's hands were on Calum's gyrating hips, at least it was Michael and not a stranger. 


	5. Eyes

**Eyes**

The first time Calum stares into them he loses his train of thought. The second time Calum stares into them, they wink suggestively and effectively make Calum walk into a pole. The third time Calum stares into them he gets a kiss stolen from him. The fourth time Calum stares into them he gets pinned against a wall and for a whole embarrassing hour, is rendered into a moaning wanton mess. The fifth time Calum stares into them he ends up doing a one night steamy stand. The sixth time Calum stares into them they make him realize the one night stand was something much more than just a one night stand. Those piercing, milky pools of sky and baby blue eyes stared straight at him, straight through him as the owner admitted how he wanted more than just a fuck buddy. And that, ladies and gents, sums up the beginning of Calum's and Luke's relationship.


	6. Flavor

**Flavor**

If there was one flavor Luke had to choose to describe Calum, it would be honey. As he explores the older boy's mouth with his tongue, honey is all he tastes. He's never like honey this much up until now. Now he can't get enough of the sweet stuff. It used to be Calum who could never get enough but now the boy wants nothing to do with it. See, Calum went through a phase with honey where he put the thick sticky substance on everything. From cereal to toast, to waffles and peanut butter jelly sandwiches, Calum always drizzled honey on top for a finishing touch like a cherry on a sundae. Luke recalls the time where he and Calum used honey during sex one time. It was their one year anniversary and Luke had bought whip cream, chocolate chips, strawberries, and chocolate sauce. Calum bought his honey. Although Calum got sick of honey and nearly vomits at the sight of it now, he's somehow still has the sweet residue taste of honey and Luke honestly thinks it's the best flavor for Calum in the world. 


	7. Gorgeous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on N so why not give another one. :)

**Gorgeous**

Whenever Luke sees Calum 'gorgeous' is always the first word he thinks of. Calum had a gorgeous smile, Calum had a gorgeous laugh, Calum's eyes were a gorgeous color and almond shape, Calum had a gorgeous personality, and the most gorgeous body. Everything made of Calum, all that made Calum, Calum was gorgeous. Right now Calum has just entered the restaurant where the band was dining in. He was running late and the rest of the boys were irritated because they, like a nice band that they are, decided to wait for Calum. However, the irritation of waiting 15 minutes bled away off Luke as soon as Calum came into view. Even from a distance Luke was gobsmacked on how utterly gorgeous Calum was in his simple every day clothes. Seriously, how many times has Luke seen Calum in simple black jeans and a jacket? Far too many times to count yet the older boy managed to grow attractive each day. The way his long, lean torso stretched out underneath his black zipped up thin jacket, and the way his beanie rested so neatly on top of his head allowing soft black hair to curl out cutely. Legs never looked so good in black skinny jeans but Luke knew that tomorrow somehow they would look even better. 


	8. Hugs

**Hugs**

Luke once said he enjoyed getting hugs from Calum at the end of a long day and that statement remained true even all these years later. At first Calum was annoyed at how childish Luke was for wanting a hug every time a day ended when the blonde would have been glued to him for the entire said day. However, Calum found himself starting to look forward to Luke's hugs the more blonde continued with his tradition. When puberty hit them and Luke was suddenly the same height as the eiffel tower, Calum was embarrassed to find that he enjoyed the hugs even more. Because before, Luke was either shorter or the same height as him, but now the blonde towered over him and it was definitely prominent whenever he found himself curled in Luke's embrace. Height wasn't the only thing the blonde received from puberty as Luke's shoulders broadened all the way fucking out and shit, resembling wide doorways and swallowed Calum's slim body whole. Calum didn't mind though, and he doesn't think he'd ever mind as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Luke's neck from his place in the blonde's long arms. Luke was pressed against the elevator wall with Calum pressed against him snugly between his standing legs. Michael and Ash were on either side of him both on their phones, and Luke had been just like them before Calum wiggled his way into his arms. Phone long forgotten in the limp hand resting above the curve of Calum's butt, Luke pulled the older boy closer to him and couldn't help but be reminded of his 'hug Calum at the end of the day' tradition.


	9. Ink

**Ink**

The dark swirls and lines dipped in golden skin always enticed roving electric blue eyes as long pale fingers trailed over each piece of intricate art. The fingers left a soft yet burning touch in their wake making the skin jump and pull which only spurred the questing digits further. Calum squirmed when Luke's fingers fluttered across his collarbone with the roman numerals etched into the skin. Electric blue eyes stared up to meet inquisitive chocolate brown eyes. "Why don't you get one to touch on and leave my alone. It tickles." Calum murmures and flicks the boy sprawled on top of him. Luke scrunches up his face before turning his attention back to Calum's exposed body. Eight beautiful works of art molded skillfully into soft naturally gold skin. The colors of the ink splashed against Calum's skin wonderfully and Luke leans down to press his lips against the feather tattoo. The skin reacted instantly and Calum sucked in a breath. "I only like yours." Luke replies against the ink.


	10. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Calum doesn't like her. In fact, he strongly wishes she would kindly fuck off and leave his band members alone, especially Luke. Possibly jump off a cliff or something. Murky brown eyes glared at the girl and Luke who were in line ahead of them, watching her high pitched irritating giggle and her fingers touching up and down Luke's arms. He wants to rip them off and slap her in the face with them. Luke doesn't mind her ministrations. He's smirking down at her and snakes an arm around her waist. Calum hates it. He hates how Luke pulls her against his side, he hates how she rests her head on his arm because she's so short and can't reach his shoulders. He hates how he wants to be in her place so badly and hates Luke for making him feel this way. The line moves and Michael has to nudge him forward with it. When the girl rises on her tippy toes and Luke leans down to meet her halfway, Calum looks away. He finds himself looking into Michael's concerned and knowing face. "It's gonna be okay." the older boy tells him quietly and slings an arm over his shoulders comfortingly. Calum lets out a sigh because for once Michael is wrong. The jealousy swarming inside of him was going to eat him alive.


	11. Kissing

**Kissing**

They were supposed to be writing their music but instead were too busy making out. Calum doesn't remember how he ended up straddling Luke's lap, nor can he recall on how they began to kiss in the first place. All he knows is that Luke's mouth is oh so skillful accompanied with a devilish tongue. He squirms on the blonde's lap when that velvet tongue licks inside of his wet cavern and lets out a soft moan. He feels Luke smile against his mouth and can't help but press closer to him, their chests flushed together. A sudden warmthness seeps into his spread thighs and it takes Calum a moment to realize the cause is Luke's hands. He pulls back enough for the tongue in his mouth to slip out before surging forward to start a new kiss. This one he makes gentle and soft, massaging Luke's mouth with his own. Their lips are equally wet and slick, and they're both breathing heavily, but Calum decides he couldn't be in a better place than this. 


	12. Long

**Long**

Laying in the warm circle of Luke's arms always reminds him of the morning at Capital Birmingham. Calum vaguely remembers one of the games they played where Luke had answered for questions and he and the rest of the guys had to guess the same answer. It was a little weird to Calum, especially when one of the questions was which of them had the hottest mom. Ew. What Calum does remember is how, somehow, they won and he remembers shooting towards Luke, launching himself at the taller teen who opened his arms up for him. Calum remembers Michael pushing behind him and he remembers how Luke's long arms closed around both of them snugly. He remembers how Ashton was mixed in ther group hug but Calum remains stuck on the fact that Luke held both him and Michael, and that Michael was pushing him tight against Luke's chest. Luke was warm and cute, and Calum remembers hiding his face away in the blonde's neck. Calum shivered when he felt his boyfriend's fingers leaving feathery touches on his bare skin. "Cold?" Luke asks quietly and doesn't wait for an answer as he's quick to tug Calum closer. Calum lets out a happy sigh. In these long arms, never.


	13. Mermen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *FANTASY*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is eh. .-.

**Mermen**

No one expects the wave. Luke, Ashton, and a few more fellow students find themselves sailing through the air before crashing back straight into the long wave. It's massive and violent, and there's many screams and shouts. Luke's thoughts are out of control and he can't grasp onto one for a solid second. What happened? So much water. Ashton? Blue sky. Pain. White, burning pain as he hits the water with a loud SMACK. His body is instantly snatched by the stirring water and he's tossed around like a rag doll. There's water everywhere and he's choking down a lot of it. He can't hear anything at all, he can't see anything anymore, everything is dark. People on shore can only watch in horror as the shark emerges from the wave, catching the tossed bodies flying down from the air in its rows of jagged teeth, turning the water into a sea of blood. Someone screams "There's more!" as two dark shadow emerge from the rocking waves. It's hard to see but these shadows are considerably smaller than the massive shark. There's a blur as the wave crashes down and people gasp as the shark gets literally torn in half. The water is black with blood and oh so still now. "What happened?!" people scream.

It's warm. And calm. Something smells good too. Luke stirrs until his eyes are blinking open slowly. Sky. He's greeted by the never ending blue sky, comforting as ever with the sun's soft rays shining down on him. He shifts slightly, trying to regain memory of what happened, and freezes when his head brushes against something solid. "Are you awake?" the speaker had a voice doused in rich sweet honey. Luke found himself calmer than before and melts further against whoever was holding him from behind. He tips his head to the side and his nose brushes a soft neck. He inhales deep and realizes the source of the delicious scent was coming from the skin. Another realization that hits him is that he's still in the water. And then realization triggers his memory, and suddenly he remembers Ashton. "Easy." the voice soothes and Luke can feel how tense his body was. He found himself reacting to the velvet voice despite his heart racing. "A-Ashton." he rasped out. There's a moment of long stretched silence that drives Luke crazy.

  
"I'm sorry..." the voice is filled with sympathy and quiet with concern. Luke's heart stops, he swears it stops. "But uh, I don't think my friend will be letting him go any time soon." Suddenly the sky disappears and Luke is staring up at the inside of a steep cavern. The sound of a rushing waterfall hits his ears as does Ashton's giggling voice. Luke struggled to get loose and is set free without any issue. "Ash?!" the water is shallow and beautifully clear. "Luke?" Luke shakily stands up and turns to where Ashton's voice came from. He sees his best friend's curly hair first and nearly passes out with relief. Ashton has a boy wrapped around him but gently pushes him off to run towards Luke. The water splashes around them as they collide with each other halfway with happy cries.

  
"Dude, Ash-" Luke's voice trembles. He's got a tight grip on the older teen. "I- what happened?"

  
"A fucking massive wave." Ashton answers and he hugs Luke tighter, closer. "We got separated and then this shark came out of nowhere. It lunged at me, I swear my life flashed across my eyes."

"There was a shark?" Luke sounded so surprised that Ashton pulled away to stare at him.

"You didn't see?"

"I was too busy getting thrashed around."

  
"He was unconscious and the shark wasn't near him. I made sure of that." Luke turned around when he heard that honey drenched voice again and stared. And stared. And stared. Meanwhile the boy who'd been latched on Ashton came up beside them with his arms crossed over his nude chest. "I mostly made sure of that, it was my tail that slashed it afterall. And I brought my gorgeous human to safety before you did, so what does that say?"

  
The guy Luke was gawking at was around his age and by far the most beautiful male he's ever seen in his entire nineteen years of life. Dark hair, even darker round eyes covered by short, but very thick black lashes. His face was soft except for his sharp jawline. Natural tan skin going for miles long before stopping at his waist line which was covered from there to all the down by a fish tail. The boy was perched on the edge of the rocks but Luke could see the black scales littered on a wide tail glittered clear in the water where it splayed out beautifully. And when he spoke again Luke froze at the rows of jagged sharp teeth lined perfectly in his mouth. "That you're a shell-brained idiot." his voice was teasing and light and Luke was absolutely captivated and terrified at the same time.

  
"Ash-" he croaked because he knew he couldn't be the only one seeing this. But Ashton just let out a breath. "I know. They saved us Luke." They? Luke finally tore his eyes off of the creature sitting so calmly on the rocks and looked beside him where a red haired fellow hovered behind Ashton. Vibrant red hair, mischievous green eyes, pale skin milkier than Luke's, and a tail so fucking colorful that the boy was currently balancing on, standing a good four or five inches above Ashton. 

"Hey." the red head nodded at him calmly. Luke could now see that his mouth was also full of pearly white piranah like teeth. "Name's Michael. He's Calum. And yes, we're mermen who kick ass and just saved yours. Oh. You're welcome by the way. Y'know, for that." 


	14. Nude

**Nude**

It wasn't a secret, not even to their fans, that Calum enjoyed being nude. His clothes always came off at some point during the day and then Luke would have a hard time staying focus instead of oggling at Calum's sculpted body. No one knows this but Luke has an album solely for Calum and his nudity. He's captured about a thousand of pictures of Calum without a clothing item or no clothing at all. The ones he's shared so far are just a couple of many. Luke recalls one time when Calum answered the door for pizza and had forgotten he wasn't wearing anything. Luke was quick to shove the shameless Kiwi behind him (not because he wants to be the only one to see a naked Calum, of course not) as he paid the awkward delivery guy more than what was needed before closing the door with stacked pizza boxes in his hands. And honestly, Luke looks up to Calum because the older boy is so confident with his body, and has been for as long as they've known each other. It's also just a bonus (a torturous one at that) for Luke to see Calum parading around with nothing but his glorious birthday suit on. 


	15. On/Off

**On/Off**

Calum can't sleep. He's sitting up in bed with the covers pooled around his hips and lost in his tsunami of thoughts. Luke is asleep beside him with his blonde head facing away and his long arms stretched out. Calum shifts his eyes to his sleeping boyfrien and frowns. How long will they last this time? They recently got back together after yet another heated fight, and all Calum can think of is how long will they stay. The two of them have a habit of an intense on and off relationship and it's beginning to take a toll on him. Calum loves Luke, he does. But something happened to them and he doesn't know what or why. They make up just as easy as they break up, but deep down Calum fears that one of these days they might not get back together, that they'll stay off permenantly. And that scares him. It makes the inside of his stomach knot up painfully and his eyes prickle. Luke groans and flips around so he's facing Calum. "Babe?" he rasps out. Calum slinks down and tangles himself around the blonde. "I love you." he whispers, voice soft but heavy with emotion. Luke blinks his eyes open and stares at the top of a dark fluffy head. Calum's nestled down against his chest, hands gripping his hips. Blue eyes soften in the dark room. Calum feels an arm curl around his waist and is tugged closer. "I love you too." Luke whispers back knowingly, voice just as heavy with emotion. Calum finally falls asleep.


	16. Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting double shifts and picking up shifts non-stop because I'm broke, but I'm still going to do my best at getting one out each day.

**Puppy**

It's too late. He's done for, absolutely doomed. Luke stood back on the sidewalk with his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he stared at his boyfriend who was literally glued from head to toe against the glass window. The glass window that revealed a handful of fluff balls called puppies aka Luke's number one enemy. Why? Because his boyfriend over there, pressed so childishly against the glass in a ridiculous star shape position, was a puppy/dog fanatic. Possibly twenty times worse than that. Calum breathed for the animals, they were his weakness in life. Luke's weakness was Calum himself and the blonde knew he would have the struggle of a lifetime trying to tell his puppy loving boyfriend that they would not be purchasing one any time soon. As if he heard Luke's thoughts, Calum glanced behind him to give the blonde his best puppy face ever, even quivering the thick pout. "Cal-" Luke pleaded, already tearing apart inside. Jesus, Calum's puppy face had powered up from the last time he used it. "Luke." Calum whined and pointed at a white and black one with beautiful blue eyes. "Please?" Luke bit his lip and shook his head. "I don't-" Calum shoved himself off the glass, its replacement was now Luke and Calum tugged on the blonde's shirt. His mocha colored eyes were wide and pleading as he stared up at his boyfriend. 

*10 minutes later*

"That'll be 74.56." the clerk informed a worn out looking Luke who was passing over his debit card. Calum laughed from beside him as their new puppy licked his cheek. Luke sighed in defeat but in his defense he has to say he lasted longer than usual, but still. He never stood a chance against Calum in the first place.


	17. Questionnaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by a story (Fairy Tail) I read on FF. The author is CsillaDream and she said she found this idea somewhere else, I can't remember. Any how, it's a little chain reaction, I fell in love with this idea, so I used it. Credit to her though, her version is wonderful. :)

**Questionnaire**

**1\. Your name?**

Luke Hemmings

Calum Hood

**2\. Your age?**

19

19

**3\. Gender?**

All male

Do I look like something other than male 'cause clearly I'm a dude..

**4\. Describe your personality.**

Pretty chill and laid back I think. I'm a funny guy

Jet black heart bitch/macho/manly

**5\. Describe your partner's personality.**

Calum is adorable and is pretty sensitive actually- but you didn't hear that from me. He can be a serious guy but really he's just a puppy inside. And he's so sassy like wow. Uh but you didn't hear that from me either

Luke's the calmest out of all of us and he's got a good head on straight. He's a bit sensitive and very sweet

**6\. When did you first meet each other?**

Norwest Christian College

We went to the same school

**7\. What was your first impression of your partner?**

When I first met Calum I thought he was out of my league just as friends. He was the popular guy in school and played a lot of sports. He was cool in my eyes

Maybe like a quiet mouse? Ha ha, I don't know. Luke was pretty drawn into himself so I guess shy

**8\. What do you like about your partner?**

Everything. There's nothing not to like about Calum

Everything

**9\. What do you dislike about your partner?**

Other than when we're apart, nothing

Nothing

**10\. Do you trust your partner?**

Of course

Always

**11\. What do you call your partner?**

Puppy, pup, babe, baby, Cal, squishy

Poptart, honeypie, Lucas, babe

**12\. What do you want your partner to call you?**

Anything as long as it's nice and as long as it let others know that we're happily taken

His boyfriend

**13\. Describe your partner as an animal**

Definitely a puppy

Maybe a koala? 

**14\. What would you give your partner as a present?**

Myself

I'd take him to go get his first tattoo

**15\. What would you want to receive as a present?**

Calum

A vacation with just the two of us

**16\. What about your partner is unsatisfying to you?**

This is kind of rude

Nothing at all

**17\. What problems do you have?**

Can you elaborate on this or?

??

**18\. What problems does your partner have?**

?

???

**19\. What does your partner do (including problems) that makes you unhappy?**

Calum doesn't make me unhappy

Nothing

**20\. What do you do that make your partner unhappy?**

I hope nothing

Um... I'm pulling up a blank here

**21\. How far has your relationship gone?**

Homerun baby (lol see what I did there)

Nonya business

**22\. Where did you go on your first date?**

We went to the movies

Movies

**23\. What was the mood like at the time?**

Tense because we went to go see a horror movie but it was fun

I was jumpy because of the movie we saw was a horror

**24\. What did you feel about your partner at the time?**

I thought he was cute especially when he leaned into me towards the end. When the movie was over he was so embarrassed. Cutie

So many things... all good of course. Luke's too good for me, even back then. I'm crazy about him

**25\. What's the most common place you go for dates?**

Uh, trying to go out is a bit tricky. Usually we just stay home and do something but if we're lucky it's usually a restaurant we go to

Basically home. But sometimes we go out if we can

**26\. What would you prepare for your partner's birthday?**

I would totally do the cheesy scavenger hunt thing and leave him a trail of presents that would lead him to some fancy shmancy restaurant since I'm terrible in the kitchen

Seeing how I suck at cooking I would probably just treat him at the cheesecake factory or something up there

** 27\. Who first asked the other out?  **

I did

Luke did

**28\. How much do you like your partner?**

Again, kind of rude. I adore Calum to pieces

I love Luke more than my mom's cooking (sorry mum)

**29\. Do you love your partner?**

YES

You really have no idea

**30\. What does your partner do that makes you unable to refuse?**

Calum pouts and puppy dog's his eyes to my heart

Usually Luke will bite his lip and hug me really close

**31\. If you suspect your partner is cheating on you, what would you do?**

Go cry

I would be heartbroken

**32\. Would you forgive your partner if they cheated on you?**

This question offends me, Calum would never in a million years cheat on me

I... Luke wouldn't cheat on me... I mean, it's true that I don't express my feelings for him so much as he does for me but I really do love him and he knows that... 

**33\. If your partner was one hour late for your date, what would you do?**

Obviously upset but Calum would have a reason and I would listen to him

Probably smack him in the head but Luke knows he's worth the wait

**34\. Which body part do you like the most on your partner?**

His arms

Luke's shoulders

**35\. What emotion(s) does your partner show that you find attractive?**

Definitely when we're on stage seeing that huge smile on Calum's face

Performing live always brings like a blazing energy out of Luke. It's amazing to share the stage with him when he's like that

**36\. What does your partner do that makes your heart race?**

Everything

When I catch him staring at me

**37\. Why would you lie to your partner? Are you prone to lying?**

NO

Never

**38\. What do you guys do that makes you most happy?**

Just being around Calum and having the relationship we have makes me more than happy

Cuddling with Luke is always a plus

**39\. Do you guys ever fight?**

Yeah, but we make up

Just like every other couple, but we make up always

** 40\. What do you guys fight about? **

Little to big things

Random shit I guess

**41\. How do you make up afterwards?**

Kisses and hugs

Cuddles

**42\. Would you still like to be lovers in your next life?**

Of course

If Luke is okay with it

**43\. When do you feel like you are being loved?**

When Calum initiates a kiss or hug, even sex, because I'm usually the one who does it

Every day

**44\. When do you feel that your partner does not love you anymore?**

Um never. But when we fight and words get thrown around, it can be pretty hard

Only when we're yelling at each other 

**45\. How do you express your feelings?**

Lots of kisses and hugs

I know I'm not as affectionate as Luke but I leave him little notes around the house telling him how much I love him and sometimes I'll wear his clothes

**46\. Use a flower to describe your partner.**

A rose

I don't know.. I guess a tulip

**47\. Are you hiding anything from your partner?**

No

No

**48\. What sort of circumstances do you guys have?**

Sorry?

Huh?

**49\. Is your relationship public or private?**

Private save for Ash and Mikey knowing although I wouldn't mind bragging to the world on how I have the best boyfriend in the world

Private but Mikey and Ash know. It would be nice to be public but with the way things are set up right now

**50\. Do you think your love for each other will last forever?**

Until I'm in my grave, always

I hope so

**51\. Who pitches and who receives?**

Does it matter?

No comment

**52\. How did you guys decide who pitches and who receives?**

It's not a made decision?

No comment

**53\. Do you like your position right now?**

The chair's a bit uncomfortable

...

**54\. Where did you first have sex?**

In my room

On a bed

**55\. What were your emotions at the time?**

Ecstatic and nervous

A little shy and nervous

**56\. What did your partner look like at the time?**

Absolutely gorgeous

...Sexy

**57\. What was the first thing you said to your partner the morning after?**

"Good morning babe."

"Morning."

**58\. How many times do you guys have sex a week?**

I don't know it happens when it happens

What's it to you?

**59\. In an ideal situation, how many times would you like to have sex per week?**

To be honest every day because sex with Calum is great

No comment

**60\. What do you think of sex?**

It's a nice thing

Sex is amazing when you're doing it with someone you connect with not just physically but mentally and emotionally. 

**61\. Where are you most sensitive?**

My neck

Inner thigh

**62\. Where is your partner most sensitive?**

Inner thigh, ears, stomach

Neck, throat, nipples

**63\. How would you describe your partner during sex using one sentence?**

Hot damn

Lord Jesus

**64\. In general, do you like sex?**

Yes

Yeah

**65\. For the most part where do you guys have sex?**

No comment

Who's behind all of these sex questions??

**66\. Where would you like to have sex?**

It doesn't matter where, it just has to be with Calum

Some place comfortable I guess jeez...

** 67\. Do you normally shower before or after sex? **

Always after, sometimes during

No comment

**68\. Do you guys have any rules during sex?**

Uh no

Sex doesn't come with rules wtf

**69\. Have you had sex with anyone other than your partner?**

Yeah, but not when I was with him

Luke was my first so no

**70\. Do you agree with the saying "If I can't have his/her heart then at least I can have his/her body"?**

Wh- How is that a 'saying'??

That's just ignorant

**71\. What would you do if your partner got forced into bed?**

If it's without me then there's a problem

I'd probably go to jail for my crimes

**72\. Are you ever embarrassed before or after sex?**

No

I used to but now, no

**73\. If a good friend told you they were lonely and requests sex from you, what is your reaction?**

Rejecting is my reaction

Fuck no

**74\. Do you think you're good at sex?**

Calum's a screamer so yes? 

No comment

**75\. Do you think your partner tries to be good at sex?**

It's hot when Calum takes control

'Try'? We're both good at our sexy time thanks

**76\. What do you want your partner to say during sex?**

He doesn't need to say anything

Nothing in particular, but 'I love you' occasionally slips out, and that's very nice

**78\. Do you ever want to have sex with someone other than your partner?**

Calum's all I need

No

**79\. Do you have any interest in BDSM?**

No, it's kind of intimidating really

Not really no

**80\. What would you do if your partner no longer needed your body?**

Need my body?

Luke's not living off of my body- WHO WROTE UP THESE QUESTIONS

**81\. What are your thoughts on rape?**

It's disgusting and females aren't the only victims

It's awful 

**82\. What is painful about sex?**

Seeing how I'm not on the receiving end...

...

**83\. Where would you feel most excited about having sex?**

This is getting old, like there's more to a relationship than just sex people

...

**84\. Has the receiver ever initiated sexual activity?**

Yes and it was the greatest day of my life

If you must know, yes

**85\. What was the pitcher's reaction?**

I was under his spell

Luke was surprised but I could tell he enjoyed it very much

**86\. Has the pitcher ever forced anything upon the receiver?**

These analogies are getting annoying and no

No

**87\. What is the receiver's reaction to such a thing?**

No comment

No comment

**88\. What type of person would your dream sex partner be?**

Calum

Already have him

**89\. Does your current partner fit into that category?**

Yup

Yes

**90\. Have you ever used any toys during sex?**

Yes

...Yeah

**91\. How old were you during your first time?**

15

17

**92\. Was your first time with your current lover?**

Sadly no

Yes

**93\. Where do you like to be kissed the most?**

Lips

Lips and cheek

**94\. Where do you like to kiss your partner the most?**

Everywhere

His face because it scrunches up all cute and shit

**95\. During sex what makes your partner most excited?**

When I grind down on him and suck on his neck

When I take control

**96\. What do you think about during sex?**

Always Calum

I lose my thoughts

** 97\. How many times do you guys have sex per night? **

It depends

No comment

**98\. During sex do you take off your own clothes or does your partner help you?**

It depends. If we're in a hurry we're tearing them off each other but if we're just gonna do it, I take mine off but I like to take off Calum's

Luke always takes mine off

**99\. What is sex for you?**

Sex is great with Calum

With Luke, really really good

**100\. What would you like to say to your partner as a closing remark?**

Sex Calum?

Luke you're not funny


	18. Rebel

**Rebel**

Calum is aware he'll be grounded for the rest of his life if he's caught sneaking in his secret boyfriend through his bedroom window. Calum is aware that his older sister's room is right next door and that she's a light sleeper, so any loud noise would alert her. Calum is aware that he's breaking all of rules his parents make him abide by, but Calum can't bring himself to give a good darn gosh damn flying fuck about any of them. Not when Luke is laughing softly in the dark room as he stumbles inside before tugging him close by his hips. Not when Luke presses his mouth to his kissing him deep and warm. Not when he leads Luke to his bed and they climb in together giggling like idiots. Not ever when it comes down to Luke. The younger male was like his drug, his addiction, and not just for rebeling against all and everything his parents were against. Calum was smitten as a kitten for Luke and everyone can kindly shove their opinions up their asses because he's never letting this man go. 


	19. Snapback

**Snapback**

Whenever you see him in a snapback you have to forcefully refrain yourself from jumping on him because he's just so fucking attractive wearing one. You've come to realize that it doesn't matter what color, design or brand it is, he looks absolutely sexy in one always. His blonde hair sticks out from underneath the sides and, since he never shaves nowadays, the hat brings out more of his scruff. He looks much older than 19 and his lip ring is a bonus to the very attractive look. You go embarrassingly weak in the knees when he decides to wear all black which contrasts deliciously with his milky complexion. Like now for instance. You glare across the room at him as he lounges on the hotel's plush couch. He's splayed out innocently yet so enticingly. His lap looks warm and inviting but you're full of pride and will not submit to your desires. You know he does this to you on purpose, you know that he's aware of your strange fetish with him and snapbacks and takes advantage of it. You suddenly find yourself staring into gorgeous blue eyes which light up with amusement. You're caught staring but the way he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and the way that damn snapback looks so good on him, you find yourself not caring and go to him.


	20. Transformation

**Transformation**

Calum remembers when he was the taller of the two. Back then he was the muscles and height, and little Luke stuck to him like glue. Calum remembers how scrawny and short the youngest boy was, how soft spoken and adorable. Michael didn't like Luke at first but Calum had. He had the strong urge to protect the nerdy boy and inwardly pledged to do so for as long as they remained friends. However, Calum wasn't expecting puberty to his Luke like an equator, which is exactly what happened. The only thing Calum remembers is one day he was taller than Luke and then the next day Luke was hovering above him. Whether that was when they were 16/17 or 17/18, it doesn't change the fact that at 19, Luke had fully taken over the Hemming's genes and stood 6'4 with broad ass shoulders that hid Calum if he stood directly behind the blonde. For some reason puberty wasn't so nice to the older boy. He had still grown height wise, it was a known fact that the two youngest are the tallest in the band. But Calum seemed to have slendered down to the point where slight curves are visible if he wears tight shirts. His thighs and hips are broad and while he still owns his muscles from sports and wielding his bass, he was very slim. Taut and lithe Calum was, and very short when standing next to Luke. The once shy timid little blonde was now a towering hunk of scruff and miles of long limbs. Before, back when Calum was bigger, when the two ever hugged or cuddled, it was Luke curled into Calum snug and safe. But now it was Calum who curled into Luke, small and childlike whenever he was in the blonde's arms. 


	21. Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to upload this from my iPhone ;( for some reason I couldn't do it from the site so I apologize if there are any mistakes.

**Under**

Calum never wins. He's always rendered powerless when it comes down to Luke. The bassist was pinned underneath His singer, a place where the blonde always wanted him and always had him when he got his way. Calum tries to fight and make it difficult for Luke, but the result remains the same with him on his back and Luke between his spread legs. A particular hard thrust from Luke has Calum arching hard off the bed, strangled gasp ripping itself from his throat. Luke follows him down when he collapses back on the rocking bed, pressing him down further against the mattress. "Why so feisty?" Luke brings his hot mouth to Calum's ear and breathes his words out in a low husky tone. The blonde pulls his hips back slowly and Calum whimpers at the feel of Luke's thick member gliding against his slick walls. Luke rolls forward lazily and Calum moans as he's filled up once more, the blonde venturing deeper into his body. "Look at you... you love this." Luke kisses the shell of his ear with conviction before speeding his pace up. Later on Calum will reprimand himself for raising his legs so Luke had easier access, but at the moment he can only agree with the stupid blonde. No matter how many times he fights Luke, they both know he'll relent, no matter how many times he tries to act like he doesn't want it, want Luke, they both know that in the end, no matter what, he'll always be under the blonde in some manner.


	22. Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why it doesn't let me post. Sorry it took this long. Also what the hell can I use for X? I'm done with the rest except for X lol. 
> 
> p.s I'm rusty at smut okay

**Virgin**

Calum was beautiful. His dark hair was messily strewn across the pillow, his face utterly erotic as he formed different pleasured fill expressions. His mocha eyes fluttered from every movement, his poutful lips moistened from kisses were apart, soft mewls and whimpers escaping out in puffed out breaths. His body was covered in a sheet of sweat, bare and burning up with heat. Pink nipples were fully erect and oh so sensitive when Luke bent down to bite one nub. The sounds the older boy made should be illegal and it takes all of Luke's willpower to not pound him into the mattress. Luke promised to be gentle and slow, and he would keep his damn promise because who knows when he'll get another chance like this? Calum stubbornly clung to his man-virginity for the five months into their relationship, which Luke respected despite his hunger for the bassist. When it comes down to relationships and, because of his newly bisexual status, men, Calum was like a deer, timid and cautious. Women were one thing but men were entirely different, completely alien to him. Luke counts himself lucky enough to even have Calum as his boyfriend so he refused to nag at Calum to give himself up. And earlier today Calum had told him that he was finally ready. Here they are now underneath the heavy blankets and sheets of the hotel room, Calum flat on his back with Luke between his spread thighs. The blonde surged downward, tipping his head slightly so he could nibble on Calum's exposed neck. Another wanton gasp was released from Calum before it stretched out into a long moan as Luke gently rocked his hips forward. "L-Luke~" Calum stuttered out. His arms gripping the blonde's shoulders laced further together until they were locked around Luke's neck. Luke pressed his face deeper into Calum's neck and bit down with the right amount of pressure that had Calum arching up. "Why did I wait so long?" the older man groaned out and felt the cold metal of Luke's ring slide across his skin as his lips formed into a smile. Calum trailed his hands down the blonde's body, fingers skimming across sweaty skin and feeling muscles pull. He brought his hands around Luke's ass and squeezed experimentally earning a chuckle. The bassist released the smooth skin and brought his exploring his hands to Luke's face, guiding him up from his neck. His eyes fluttered when the blonde used more force with his slow thrusts, feeling the tip of Luke's member brush those sweet bundle of nerves. "So sensitive.." Luke murmured before capturing his lips softly. Calum just hummed, feeling a surge of confidence and picked his hips up slightly to meet with Luke's. Unintentionally he squeezed the blonde tighter with his snug heat, and felt Luke falter. The blonde hissed as the velvet heat from Calum clenched around him. He forced himself to stop the quick snap of his hips as a response. But Calum reached down and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer, mumbling to him to go faster, that he wouldn't break. Luke was dying to but it's Calum's first time. However, his hesitance disappeared after Calum licked into his mouth, letting a stream of whimpers and whispered pleadings to speed up. Luke sent a quick silent apology to the rest of the guests on the floor with them before pulling his hips and snapping them forward. Calum's first scream of the night would not be his last.

 


	23. Warm

**Warm**

Whenever Calum gets homesick or depressed, Luke is the one he gravitates towards. Even back when they attended school together the blonde had always been Calum's substitute for home. Luke was warm, and being from the same town, city and all, Luke was Calum's familiarity, his rock. Calum remembers the first night they spent away in a strange place far from home. The four of them had all slept in the same bed that night cramped in there but cozy. Luke was the smallest back then so they had put him in the middle. Calum didn't care where he was put at as long as it was beside the blonde. He remembers wrapping his limbs around Luke practically swallowing the younger boy as he tucked Luke close to his chest. Michael was behind Calum, an arm draped around his waist while Ashton was curled behind Luke. For awhile that's how it was, sharing a bed, when they toured until gradually they grew comfortable being alone in their own bed. That didn't stop Calum's attacks of depression even four years later. Luke would fall asleep in his bed alone and wake up with Calum pressed flush against him from behind, tan arms laced around his stomach tight on various occasions. Calum couldn't help it, Luke was warm and home, and just what he needed when feeling down. The only difference now though was that Calum was the smaller one even though he spooned against Luke, using the blonde as a human size teddy bear. A very warm one at that.

 


	24. XOXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I have one chapter left when I have 2 letters left..

Calum knows when it's Luke who texts him. No one else leaves him 'xoxo' at the end of each message, and while it may be annoying, Luke's done it for so long it's like his trademark now. The only time Luke doesn't use them is when he's upset, and Calum will know right away when his younger lover is upset all because he won't receive his usual 'xoxo'. But since that rarely happens, Calum's messages with Luke are usually like:

To Cal-Bear

From Lucas

MSG: good mornin babe xoxo

or

To Cal-Bear

From Lucas

MSG: don't forget toilet paper xoxo

even

To Cal-Bear

From Lucas

MSG: lets do it again when I get home ;) xoxo

Calum's recent favorite one was this

To Cal-Bear

From Lucas

MSG: I'm locked out the house :( xoxo

Calum laughed softly as he re-read the mentioned text and Luke immediately had to know what was so funny. The older teen didn't mind the blonde crowding into him and pressed back into the warm body as he showed his screen to icy blue eyes. "You and your xoxo's."

Luke pouted. "You don't like them?"

Calum shimmied his way into his singer's lap and gave him a gentle kiss. "I love them you weirdo." he murmured against Luke's lips and returned the smile he felt spreading against his own mouth.

...

"Are you serious?" Michael demanded as he glared down at his phone.

"What?" Ashton twirled the twin drumsticks in his long fingers and accepted the phone Michael shoved at him.

To Mikey

From Calium

MSG: Don't come to the dressing room, me and Luke r having sex :) xoxo

\- Cal and Luke

　

　

 


	25. Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out that I had accidentally put two chapters of Q up but I took one down. Seriously don't know how that happened. Anyways as you can see I'm really trying to wrap this up, and once more I had to do this on my phone. Also, the 2016 tour, anyone from Kansas City going to the sprint center? :)

**Yours**

Luke has a possessive boyfriend. His family tells him this, his two best friends tell him this, even students at school whom he never speaks to tell him this. They're all right but Luke doesn't care. Calum has another side of him that he conceals only for Luke, and it's a sweet vulnerable side where Calum lets down his walls and allows Luke to play his boyfriend role. Calum knows what everyone says about him, he hears when they say Luke can do better than him. On the outside he doesn't show any sign of discomfort, only snarls and carries on in his confident strut. But behind closed doors safely tucked away in Luke's arms Calum breaks down. He can't help being how he is with the blonde, he fears that one day someone truly better than him will come along and snatch Luke away forever, and then what? Luke is all Calum has and everything that he wants. "Is that bad?" Calum whispers against Luke's broad chest. Hands cup his face and draw him up until a pair of warm lips cover his. "No." Luke says back softly and tightens his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "But I'll always be yours Calum."


	26. Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! Thanks again for the love :)

**Zoo**

Calum had thought Luke was a kid when it came down to food. He was so wrong. Luke at a zoo makes him, probably, a hundred times more like a child. With the way the blonde kept zipping this way and there, he and Calum had already split up from Michael and Ashton. They haven't even been there for a full ten minutes. Calum took his phone out his pocket and went to the camera. There he snapped a few pics of his blonde boyfriend who was eagerly pressed up against the glass holding the polar bear who was currently swimming. Then he sighed and made his way over to Luke who was earning too many stares from adults and their children. "Come on babe." The smaller of the two laced their hands together and tugged in encouragement. However, in a split second it was Calum who was being tugged, tripping over his feet to keep up with Luke's long excited strides. "Do you know how long it's been since I've been to a zoo?" The blonde gushed out a number, too oblivious to notice his shorter boyfriend stumbling behind him. During the span of 5 minutes the couple ha visited the tigers, the orangutan, and the koalas. "Penguins?" Luke's whole face lit up when he read the sign and oh god Calum could the oncoming of a powerful tug coming, and ripped his way to freedom. "Look here you crazy beast!" Luke blinked as Calum furiously poked his chest. "If you keep dragging me around like I'm your personal rag doll, I will break your fingers, understand?" The blonde let out a short laugh before pulling Calum in close. "Sorry sorry, I guess I'm just excited." he apologized lightly, squeezing Calum around the hips. The older teen muttered out "You think?" before moving back to gaze up at his tall muffincake. "I'll go wherever you want but let me take the lead now okay?" Luke smile do. "Sure."

A family walking by had two twin girls squeaking about doggies. "Mommy I want to go see them see the doggies!"

"You mean the African dogs?" the mother said, pausing to look at her zoo map. 

"Yeah doggies doggies!"

And that is how the tables turned and Luke found himself flying after Calum who was now on a mission to see these doggies.


End file.
